


The Evil Within

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Fucked Up, I loved fucked upness, I mean fucking hell, Middle man Sammy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Super fucked up, Super trigger, Triggers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: Anon request: I don't know if you accept dark request, but can you please do one for me where team free will is on a case to save the human race but it isn't working and they want to give up but Crowley pop up and told them that there is one way for them to save the mankind that is to present a virgin's blood on the mountain (the reason to this is bc from where I come from the mountain is a holy place) and they don't know who is a virgin in their friend list and they don't want to hurt anyone but they decided that it is for the best. One morning, they were greeted by a sweet 15 year old innocent girl that came at their door to send them newspaper and they kidnapped her to the closest mountain and rape her and after they finish they left her there? I really hope you'll write this bc this idea has been in my head for awhile so... Ty if you decided to write this. Can you let me know when will you post this?I hope you like my dear, I put my own..... twist on it. I do hope you like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A anonymous person](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+anonymous+person).



> Triggers... No offense but if you have some weird thing about it don't say I didn't warn you..

Sam's body went hurtling through the glass window across the abandoned building. Dean screamed for Sam but it would seem he was bleeding out, Dean rushed to his side and all he could see was blood, so much blood.

 

“Sammy please… Fuck Cas!! CAS WE NEED YOU!!”

 

Dean turned as the sound of wings rang through, but it wasn't Cas, it was Barbas. 

 

“How pathetic Dean, and here I thought your worst nightmare was losing your brother.”

 

As he spoke the scene before Dean's eyes disappeared leaving him in an all too familiar cabin.

 

“See I thought the Winchester were this good bunch of people who had souls of steel but that's not true is it.”

 

Dean slowly looked to the bed in the cabin, a young girl around 15 had her arms tied above her head and her legs tied apart, she had no cloths on and she was soaking in her own piss. Dean around the same age was above her naked as well smiling.

 

“You aren't afraid of death or even lose Dean.”

 

The Dean on the bed entered the young girl, her screams rang out as broke her hymen. She screamed out once but Dean quickly silenced it with a hard punch, not enough to knock her out but enough to truly hurt.

 

“You're scared of people finding out Dean.”

 

Barbas walked over to real Dean and took his face in his hands.

 

“You don't fight because you care, you fight because it's what you know.”

 

Dean's eyes turned to the bed as he saw young Dean's fingers wrap around the girl's throat.

 

“You are just as bad as the rest of us.”

 

Barbas smiled wide.

 

“Perhaps worse.”

 

Before Dean could fight back Barbars stabbed him.

 

“We shall see.”

 

Dean woke with a hard breath. Sam turned on his own bed to stare at him.

 

“Barbas.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“What are we gonna do Dean? We can't just keep letting him do this!”

 

“Letting him? We have tried everything Sam, we can't kill fear.”

 

Sam huffed and made bitchface number 7 (we can if we try) Dean turned over and looked to the wall.

 

“Did he show you Beth too?”

 

Sam's voice was quiet, anyone else would take it as guilt but Dean knew it as regret, not for her death but for missed moments.

 

“That's what her name was, i couldn't remember.”

 

He lied.

 

“He knows Dean… what.. what if anyone finds out, like Charlie or Kevin? What then?”

 

“Nobody will know Sam.”

 

“We'll lose our family Dean.”

 

“Nobody…. Will… Know…”

 

Sam said nothing, after a while Dean could hear his slight snores. Dean went to sleep as hard as a rock from the memory.

 

\-----------------

 

“Wake up moose, you too squirrel.”

 

Crowley looked at the two as they slowly woke, Barbas had somehow come back from who the bloody knows where and now wanted the world. Hell was on his list of things he wanted, and before Crowley knew it his own men were at his throat. Fear can make a man (or demon) do anything and by the look of sheer exhausting on both the Winchester face Crowley knew Barbas was good.

 

“That bloody freak has pit my men against me!! He's sitting on the crown as we speak!!”

 

Sam simply grunted.

 

“We've got nothing Crowley, he can't die.”

 

“Everything can die Dean, have you learned nothing from our dear friend death?”

 

“Yeah and even he won't fuck with Barbas. He controls fear which means he can control everyone, this isn't a lifetime movie, we're gonna ride our fears and be free of him, it's fucking impossible.”

 

Dean's face was hard but Crowley could see something else poking out around his eyes.. Lust?

 

“We can seal him away again, and by we I mean you two morons.”

 

He got their attention now.

 

“Mount Emei.”

 

“What?”

 

Crowley pulled out the seat by the door and poured some expensive looking whiskey into a glass neither of which was their before.

 

“It's where he was sealed off last time, you need to spill the blood of a holy woman.”

 

Sam stood up and walked to Crowley.

 

“We have to kill a virgin? In the 20 first century? Let's forget the fact virgin's are like God damn unicorns and focus on the spilling blood.”

 

“Demons can't walk on holy land remember moose. So you and squirrel must get a girl and go do it.”

 

“I'm not killing some gir!”

 

Dean just sat quietly in that back. A small smile well hidden starting to form.

 

“Oh you're not going to kill her squirrel.”

 

Sam stopped looking slightly confused.

 

“Spill virgin blood Moose.. that means-”

 

“Rape, he wants us the rape her till she bleeds, and you can walk on the mountain Crowley, you just can't rape the girl.”

 

Dean said calmly. Crowley stood with a scowl.

 

“Well boys what better people to leave it to then the monsters themselves.”

 

Before they could comment he was gone. Sam looked to Dean with a slight hesitate look (perhaps he did regret little Beth)

 

“Dean?”

 

“Don't worry Sammy, it'll be fun.”

Dean let out a laugh before standing and looking for his best shirt when a knock in the door catches both of them. Sam pulled out his gun while Dean walked lightly towards the door. He pulled it open to reveal a young girl (how wonderfully coincidental) she had on cat ears and a zombie cat t-shirt, she couldn't have been more than 15 at the most, long brown hair with blue eyes to match. Dean was in love. She looked at Dean then Sam and blushed brightly.

 

“I-I-Im s-so sorry, I-I thought this was my brothers room.”

 

Sam quickly went to the bathroom to avoid what he knew was to come. This is Dean's perfect mission, San thought after Cassie Dean might become normal but Sam was wrong, with the mark he seems to have gotten… worse. Dean was always wanting something that made Sam sick he-

 

*THUNK*

 

Sam ran out of the bathroom to see the girl on the floor by Dean, she was holding what was left of a lamp and crying as Dean groaned. So here it was, let her run away and let Barbas kill us or grab her and hurt her like Dean wanted to do.

 

Sam pulled the girl into a headlock and held a hand over her mouth as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Sam let her slip from his grip once she was out, he put a hand on Dean as his brother held his head.. 

 

“She's going to fucking beg for her life.”

 

Sam should never have stayed with Dean.

 

\------

 

Elle woke up slowly, fear creeping into her veins slowly. She was cold, so very cold. She could feel someone between her legs Elle let out a sob as she slowly looked down to see the handsome man from earlier between her bare legs. It was so stupid she thought, she was so shy so she pretended to have the wrong room number just to get a glimpse of the two adonis’s. She let out another cry as she felt her hands slowly go numb from the ropes pulling at her wrists.

 

“Please please please.”

 

She couldn't stop the sobs, she wanted her mom and brother. She didn't want to be here.”

 

“MOMMY MOOM!!” 

 

She screamed as loud as she could hoping her mom would hear her from down the hall. A pain struck her as she realized the man from earlier had slapped her..

 

“Keep crying sweetheart. You're getting me pretty fucking hard.”

 

She sobbed harder trying to pull free, right as her arm started slipping something painful was shoved inside of her.

 

“AAAA PLEASE STOP STOP!!”

 

The pain was like nothing Elle had ever felt, it was like ripping skin, dry painful skin. Elle screamed but it did little to waver the man. 

 

“This is perfect sweetheart, a sweet virgin pussy. This is exactly what I needed.”

 

\---

 

Sam could hear the girl scream but it didn't really make a difference.. the blood was needed..

 

“MOMMY MOOM!!” 

 

Sam felt his resolve crumble.

 

“No need Sammy.”

 

Sam turned right as Barbas’s hand connected with his black chain.

 

“You'll never even know you did it.”

 

Sam wanted to hurt Barbas, even kill him but all Sam could really do was stand their. A warm heat started spreading through him making him feel like a fucking dog. He could smell the young girl's tears and the blood spilling out of her, he could feel himself harden and his own guilt slip.

 

Sam walked over to the girl. He shoved Dean a few feet back and ran his hand down her side, she was naked and crying. She was so small, everyone was small to him but her particularly. He could hear her begging but for him to stop, to just get away from her, mommy help mommy blah blah blah. His head was starting to hurt from all the begging. Oh look if he hits her she goes quiet, look he did it again well this is awesome.

 

\----

 

Dean watched as Sam kept punching the girl until she could barely whimper. He pulled at the ropes holding her legs so hard it snapped in half, he lifted her legs till they settled on his shoulders.

 

“Please please just stop.”

 

Dean could barely hear her voice, Sam just chuckled and grabbed her around the throat. His other hand went to his belt as her legs slit down his side with no force to stop them. When his belt got free he unzipped them and freed his dick.

 

“Plea-”

 

\-------

 

The pain was blinding. The larger man shoved himself inside her fast and hard. The other ones fingers felt fine compared to this, his hand was around her throat making it hard to breath, her face felt broken and her insides felt like a large ice pick was cutting away inside her. His head came down and started sucking in one of her breasts as one of his hands kept her legs up. 

 

\------

 

The feeling of her was amazing, her blood was making a great lubricant for him. Every time he slide in her warmth encircled him making him almost cum. Sam let her leg fall to wrap his other hand around her throat, he felt himself ready to burst. He opened his eyes yo watch the light start to leave her eyes, right as her face became purple Sam was shoved off of her. Dean stood with his dick out.

 

“My turn dude.”

 

Sam simply grunted. Dean spread her legs as he looked down at her fucked up hole, she was bleeding profusely, that may explain her total lack of fight or vocal power. Dean rubbed himself as he shoved into her, she whimpered pathetically. He felt the warm blood around his member as he slid in and out of her. She was no longer tight but Dean still felt the warm power through him.

 

“Dean…… please……”

 

Her eyes were half opened as she looked to him still begging. Dean simply smiled down at her.

 

“No thanks sweetheart.”

  
He shoved himself harder into her as he felt his own climax hit him. He stood still as he let himself go soft into her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean.”

 

Dean's head quickly looked up.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Dean quickly looked around. He was in the bunker, Charlie was naked and tied down to the Men of Letters main table. He looked to his right to see Sam with tears in his eyes and his pants half done up. Charlie had bruises forming around her throat and face as tears ran down her face.

 

“Please.”

 

Dean shoved away from the table and dropped down to his ass on the floor. He started to hyperventilate as he looked at Charlie. Barbas’s voice rang through his ears. 

 

“You can't kill fear Dean, you can only give in to it.”

 

He heard the bunker door open, he heard Sam race to untie Charlie, he heard Kevin scream for Charlie, and he even heard the blood from between Charlie's legs drip to the floor.

 

He was a monster.

  
And he didn't even care.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a evil laugh should be put in the end
> 
> "And he didn't even care."
> 
> MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA


End file.
